The invention relates to a DC electric machine. Numerous electric machines comprising a wave winding are already known. However, because of the two winding ends resulting from of the wave winding, they have the disadvantage of having a greater constructional length than electric machines comprising an exciting winding formed from individual coils, each of which is assigned to a pole. Also, wave windings have a greater average winding length than the corresponding windings formed from coils. However, wave windings have an advantage over windings which are composed of individual coils in that they are substantially less costly to produce because they require no high-cost connecting and wiring steps.